Junior Wrestling Federation / JWF
SAW Canada, is a Canadian backyard wrestling promotion formed in the suburbs of Toronto in 2005. The promotion formerly known as JWF, took the current name following a failed partnership with well-known federation SAW UK, a british based wrestling group popular on Youtube. After changing all titles to their current incarnations, following the break off from SAW UK, following numerous schedualing conflicts, they kept the new name and revitalized the promotion.They were also affiliated with RamWrestling, an Australian federation ran by wrestling Youtuber AlbertandCandice, which became known as SAW Australia for a brief period of time, only for the partnership to come to an end following the folding of the promotion. As well as THW, an American promotion, which partnership ended when SAW Canada began posting their own videos to Youtube. The promotion currently has two primary titles, the SAW World Championship, exclusively held by males, and the SAW Knockout! Championship held exclusively by females. The SAW World Title was originally created not long after the promotion was started in 2005. Originally known as the JWF World Championship, it became known as it's current name following the partnership with SAW UK, in which it was vacated.The belt would become the sister title of the UK World Belt, and plans were made for potential fueding of the title holders. After the split, due to the large amount of work gone into the tournament to crown the newly dubbed SAW World Champion, the federation vacated the belt for a second time, but continued using the belt. The Knockout! Title was brought into the fold not long before the partnership with the UK. SAW was strongly affiliated with the KNOCKOUT! promotion which ran in the same neighbourhood, even to the point where wrestlers competed on either show. When CJ and Sniper decided to fully commit themselves to SAW, they brought in numerous wrestlers into the federation, aswell as establishing their World belt, as a secondary title in SAW. The Knockout! belt became primarily held by female wrestlers of the promotion, and when the federation went into a overhall in 2012, the belt became a title exclusive to women and the World Championship, exclusive to men. Intergender matches, although extremely prevelent in the early years of SAW, are not contested unless for storyline purposes, with the most recent being a six-person tag, which had then Knockout! Champion, Siren Scott, replacing injured Bray Bullet. The federation has a very unique standing, since majority of backyard organizations do not have women, their is no exclusive women's division in the company, instead the women's matches are treated as equals as the men's, with the Knockout! title having the same siginificance in the landscape of SAW. The competitors only compete with their own gender, but their is no seperation in terms of storylines or importance; often the women will main event the cards. Also unlike backyard federations, SAW does not have an active tag team division. Although their have been numerous factions over the nearly decade long span of the company, tag team belts have never been established. In 2012, numerous teams had arisen in the company, however, due to their either inclination to have gender neutrality within the company, a tag division would not neccessarily made sense. However, numerous wrestlers have expressed interest in the establishment of the belts. Current Roster SAW only recognizes the real names of long-term standing performers. The competitors ring name, billed residency, current alignment, and potential notes are included with the list of active performers. Category:Backyard federations